


Cliff's Edge

by americanhoney913



Series: Angelic Poly [3]
Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Post-Mission, Seduction, Soft Girlfriends, While Jane's away Elena and Sabina will play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: Elena's tired after a two-month mission and just wants to sleep. She misses Jane and just wants to cuddle, but Sabina can be quite persuasive.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano, Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson, Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson/Jane Kano, Sabina Wilson/Jane Kano
Series: Angelic Poly [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549639
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153





	Cliff's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> 8 times now. I've seen this movie 8 times. And it never gets old.
> 
> If you haven't read the previous fic, I have a low sex drive Jane fic. That'll probably carry over into most of my other fics.
> 
> Enjoy Sabina seducing Elena after an assignment though.

Sabina signs as she pushes the covers down her waist. She’s dressed in a relaxed pair of boxers and a soft grey henley she plucked from Jane’s closet. It smells like cardamom and something uniquely Jane that neither she nor Elena can figure out. She turns the page on one of her books, one of those cheesy romance novels Elena picks up at airports when she’s bored. Sometimes Sabina teases the brunette about it, but she secretly loves them too.

Sabina lets the book drop when Elena comes out of the room as she slips what Sabina calls her ‘sexy kitten’ nightgown on. It’s a thin pink slip of a dress Sabina picked up in Paris for her as a joke, but Elena loves the thing and Sabina loves it on her. Elena throws herself onto the bed and groans. The bed looks empty without Jane, but Elena finds her spot in the middle and smiles as she presses her cheek to her pillow. She looks exhausted and Sabina gets it; they just got back from a two-month assignment to take down some gang leader out in LA and, while Sabina knew how it works in gangs, Elena was lost. Sabina had to keep an eye on the target and protect Elena from the sleazebags. The brunette’s got cuts and bruises and a minor gunshot graze that Sabina can see the wrap for under the thin fabric.

“Hey,” Elena whispers as she reaches out to wrap her hand around Sabina’s hip, covering her own biggest bruise. Elena’s hair falls across her back in damp waves and Sabian reaches out to run her hand through the strands. The brunette sighs and her eyelashes flutter; Sabina knows exactly how much the woman likes having her hair played with. “I’m so tired.” Elena moans as Sabina continues her ministrations, Elena’s eyes slightly glassy with exhaustion, but they still shine like gold in the dim lighting.

“This assignment?” Sabina throws her book onto the nightstands. “Psh, this assignment was like a piece of cake compared to our assignment with you.” Sabina shrugs and trails her finger down Elena’s cheek and over her clavicle. “Besides, Boz said with can have some time off once Jane gets back. Get away for a few days.” Elena snuggles closer and Sabina pulls at a strand of hair. “We’ve been apart for so long,” Sabina rasps as she walks her fingers down between Elena’s breasts and towards her navel, “that I’ve missed my girls.”

“I can’t tell if you’re talking to me or my breasts.”

“Yes.”

The brunette rolls her eyes, shakes her head, while the bleach-blonde continues to trace around Elena’s breasts, making the other woman suck in a breath. Sabina puts her hand behind Elena’s neck and pulls her in for a deep kiss that leaves them both breathless. She runs her other hand up Elena’s thigh and she shudders.

Elena pulls away so that there is an inch of space between their mouths. “I’m almost too tired tonight, Sabina…” Her voice fades as she yawns. “I didn’t get much sleep down in those dens.”

Sabina leans down to press kiss after kiss to the sensitive parts of her neck, trailing kisses from the dip in her collarbone to the skin behind her ear. The bleach-blonde smiles against her skin as Elena shudders against her, clutching at her shoulders. Her other hand thumbs the woman’s upper thigh, pulling it around her hip. “I have enough energy for both of us."

Elena laughs into her mouth as Sabina smiles and tickles her ribs before sliding her hands now to pulls at her panties. She’s like the Energizer Bunny in human form with a bonus sense of humor. However, Elena’s still getting used to all the excitement, even though she’s gone through training, usually burns out quicker than Sabina or even Jane and she hates it. Sabina, on the other hand, loves it when the taller girl wraps herself around her and purrs into her skin, like a kitten. Sabina pulls back and pulls back so she can sit up. She moves to kneel over Elena, hands pressed against her stomach under her breasts. Sabina dips her tongue into Elena’s mouth, lapping at her taste and allowing her to return the favor in kind. Elena moans, arching against the shorter girl as Sabina presses a hand to her lower back, making her arch further into her body.

"Okay,” Elena breathes as she pulls away, panting, “but just for a little while." She knows that here, in the bedroom, Sabina rules. The shorter woman is the first person, besides Jane, to care more for her pleasure than their own, so Elena allows her in. Jane might not take part in their bedroom fun times, but she cares for Elena in her own way. Just as Elena does for both her girlfriends in their own special ways. 

Elena does, however, have a few tricks up her own sleeve. The brunette arches further into Sabina, rubbing herself against her. Sabina growl reverberates through her body, making her moan again.

Sabina chuckles, voice low and husky as she whispers in Elena’s ear before she kisses away the exhaustion and wakes her up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to read and review. 
> 
> If you want to talk about CA (2019), join me and others, here: https://discord.gg/dy9VYPH


End file.
